1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to, inter alia, methods for network discovery mechanisms, including, e.g., methods for network discovery mechanisms for secure fast handoff and the like.
2. Background Applications
The entire disclosure of U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/649,554 filed Feb. 4, 2005, entitled A Framework Of Media-Independent Pre-Authentication and of U.S. application Ser. No. 11/307,362 also A Framework Of Media-independent Pre-Authentication entitled filed on Feb. 2, 2006 are incorporated herein by reference. In addition, the present application incorporates by reference the entire disclosures of each of the following U.S. Provisional Patent Applications: 1) Ser. No. 60/625,106, filed on Nov. 5, 2004, entitled Network Discovery Mechanism For Secure Fast Handoff, 2) Ser. No. 60/593,377, filed on Jan. 9, 2005, entitled Network Discovery Mechanisms; 3) Ser. No. 60/670,655, filed on Apr. 13, 2005, entitled Network Discovery Mechanisms; and 4) Ser. No. 60/697,589, filed on Jul. 11, 2005, entitled RDF Schema Update for 802.1 Baseline Document. In addition, the entire disclosure of the following co-pending Utility U.S. patent application is incorporated herein by reference: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/761,243 entitled Mobility Architecture Using Pre-Authentication, Pre-Configuration and/or Virtual Soft-Handoff, filed on Jan. 22, 2004.